The Black Rose
by Glenn393
Summary: Serge and some of his warriors travel thru the Frozen Flame and come to a world that knows nothing but war and is also a mix of the Chrono Cross and Trigger worlds They need to kill in order to find their information, but will THEY THEMSELVES be killed?
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

1 The Black Rose  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Glenn and Serge sat out on the dock of Arni Village. Orlha was standing behind them looking out to the sea.  
  
"Ever since we beat the Time Devourer I have been wondering hat happened to Kid," Serge said. "We never did go to save her."  
  
"You're right, but Norris told me that the Porre Army cleared out Hermit's Hideaway, she is probably gone now," Glenn replied.  
  
"You know what else sucks?" Serge asked "Ever since we started staying in Another World the people have feared me. No one will come close to me except for June, that poet girl in the bar. They are always in Radius' house discussing what to do with me."  
  
Orlha paced back and forth. "Poor Harle too, she's gone now," she said.  
  
"Speaking of Harle, lets go to the Chronopolis and see the Frozen Flame," Serge offered.  
  
"Yeah, Luccia should have some more information about it for us," Glenn said.  
  
The three youths stood up and walked off the dock into the market of Arni Village.  
  
Serge was 18 years old now, with blue hair and his bandana, and his blue eyes. He was about five feet and seven inches, about one hundred and thirty pounds, and pretty ordinary looking.  
  
Glenn was 20 though, two inches taller and ten pounds heavier. He was pretty average looking. Glenn grew up in the port town of Termina. Glenn's older Brother Dario was dead in Another World, but alive in the Home World. Glenn's father was Garai, who was a strong warrior, marching into battle with his two Einlanzers. Dario was to be married to Princess Riddel but he was killed in Another World and Glenn was then assigned to protect Riddel and her father General Viper.  
  
Orlha was a bartender at Guldove and one of the hottest girls for the job. She was 32 years old and shorter than Serge. She was lighter too, but she had a semi-muscular build to her.  
  
The three exited Arni village and made their way to Opassa beach. Serge took out the Astral Amulet and went from Another World to Home World. Glenn and Orlha followed behind. They ran along the beach to their other boat. They hopped aboard and sailed to the Chronopolis.  
  
They jumped out of the boat and were greeted by the scientist Luccia on the shore.  
  
"Hey Luccia! What's up?" Serge said cheerfully.  
  
"I have been looking closer into the Frozen Flame and I found another world through it."  
  
"Jesus, how many worlds are there?" Glenn said annoyed.  
  
"There are countless amounts," Luccia replied with a smile.  
  
The four of them walked into the Chronopolis and made their way to level B1 to take a look at the Frozen Flame.  
  
"Do you want us to go through Luccia?" Orlha asked.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble. I asked some other people to come also, they should be here soon."  
  
The door to the large room opened and Norris, Karsh, Fargo, and Grobyc walked in.  
  
"Ahhhh, here they are now, perfect timing," Luccia said with a smirk.  
  
"Luccia! What are we here for? I was just at Mount Pyre when the Chronopolis robots came and told me to come here quickly!" Karsh said loudly.  
  
"Aye! I was having a nice fish dinner and I was interrupted but your robots!" Fargo said impatiently.  
  
"All seven of you are going to go through the Frozen Flame into the newest dimension discovered," Luccia said briefly. "I'm not asking you to bring anything back, just take a look at what it is."  
  
"I-will-go-through-first," Grobyc said. "I-do-not-mind."  
  
Grobyc climbed the ladder to the top and jumped into the Flame. Norris and Fargo went next, and then the rest. Luccia stayed behind.  
  
"This is amazing, I wonder what they will find." she said to herself.  
  
The seven warriors landed in the ocean. They were buried under the waves; there was a strong current. Fargo resurfaced quickly and got a breath of air; he was always used to the water. After all, he had been living on a boat for half of his life.  
  
Orlha used her strong legs and arms to get to the surface, she saw Fargo, but nobody else.  
  
The two of them struggled for air all the way down the ocean current until they were washed ashore on a small island.  
  
Serge saw Glenn underwater. Serge had seen Orlha before but he lost her. Serge swam toward Glenn and the two searched underwater for the other warriors. They saw Norris a few yards off behind them. They resurfaced for air and went back under to get Norris but he was gone.  
  
They washed ashore on the mainland. They saw Karsh a ways down the beach. They ran hoping the others were there too.  
  
Norris caught sight of Glenn and Serge, he tried to swim to them, but an even stronger current sucked him under. He had not seen any of the others when he was underwater.  
  
He was losing air very quickly now; he saw all these little dots. He was sucked under the sand of the ocean floor. He fell onto the rocky floor of an underwater cavern.  
  
There was no water underneath there, a very strange place indeed. Norris took a few deep breathes of air and stood up. A huge man confronted him. The man had some resemblance to Guile, the magician.  
  
"Why are you here?" The Man boomed.  
  
"I was sucked underwater by a huge ocean current," Norris said slowly. "What is this place?"  
  
"I am the Magus, this is where I live. I made this cavern so nobody would find me, evidentially I made the magic pull a little too harsh."  
  
"Yeah, so is there any way I would be able to get out of here?" Norris asked.  
  
"Not without my help you can't," Magus said. "I am a strong magic user, I concealed this cavern for my own purposes but I think it's time for me to go back to humanity now."  
  
"How did you survive down here?" Norris asked curiously.  
  
"I am the strongest magician in the world, you don't think I can't make food?"  
  
"Yeah, good point," Norris said. "Let's go. I want to find my friends, I have no clue where any of them are."  
  
"I can help you with that," Magus said deeply.  
  
Magus lead Norris to a small pool, he waved his hands. "Think about you friends," he instructed.  
  
Norris thought of Karsh.  
  
The pool showed Karsh, Glenn, and Serge along the shore of the mainland. Norris could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Holy shit what was that?!" Karsh yelled.  
  
"Some strong current I would say," Serge said.  
  
"No kidding," Karsh said sarcastically.  
  
"Well where the hell are we? And where are the others?" We don't even know how to leave this world, it was a bad idea coming here," Glenn said.  
  
"Take me to them," Norris said to Magus.  
  
"Fine, is that all of them though?" Magus asked.  
  
"No there are two others, we can find them after we get these guys though."  
  
Magus took his staff from a wall and transported him and Norris to the shore where Serge was.  
  
There was a huge flash and a loud whoosh. Serge and Karsh fell backward onto the sand from the shock.  
  
Norris and the Magus stood there.  
  
"Norris!" Glenn shouted.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Karsh said rudely.  
  
"This is the Magus, he helped me get here, when I" Norris started; he was interrupted by the Magus though.  
  
"Oh no," Magus said out loud. "We are on the forbidden island."  
  
"The what?" Karsh asked. "What's so forbidden about it?"  
  
"Ozzie, Flea, and Slash," Magus said.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Serge asked Norris.  
  
Norris just shrugged.  
  
"Ozzie, Flea, and Slash are the tyrants of this world. We should not be here," magus said.  
  
"Then we'll kick their ass," Karsh said promptly.  
  
Serge and Karsh ran to the trees behind them. Glenn could only help but follow, but before he did, he turned and looked at the Magus evilly.  
  
"Serge has his Mastermune, Karsh has his axe, and Glenn has double Einlanzers. They should be okay. I have my pistol too and you have your magic," Norris said.  
  
"No, they are no match for these time disrupters," Magus said uneasily.  
  
"Magus, Serge, Glenn, and my other friend Orlha defeated the Time Devourer," Norris said strongly. "They can easily beat these three."  
  
Norris ran after his friends, and Magus followed.  
  
Serge, Karsh, and Glenn came to three statues. They were statues of the Time Disrupters.  
  
Glenn read them left to right. "Ozzie" he said looking at the fat one. "Flea," he said looking at the girl. "And. Harle?!" Glenn said surprised.  
  
"Harle!" Serge said with excitement.  
  
Norris and Magus stood behind them now.  
  
Orlha and Fargo were still out cold. A man with blonde hair and a frog found them lying there and took them back to their hut that was on the island.  
  
Orlha woke up first. She saw the blonde man first.  
  
"Dario?!" She said surprised.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He said.  
  
"We've met, you just don't know it," Orlha said.  
  
"Well, this is Glenn," Dario said pointing to the frog. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Orlha and this is Fargo," Orlha introduced.  
  
Fargo sat up quickly. "What happened?!"  
  
"Fargo, we lost the others, this is Dario and Glenn, and hopefully they can help us find our way back," Orlha said.  
  
"Hi mate," Fargo said.  
  
Fargo and Orlha stood up, "We are going to find our friends, would you like to come?" Orlha offered.  
  
"Sure," Glenn said.  
  
Glenn and Dario stood up.  
  
Ok im not done yet, please R and R, its not my first fan fic, I made a Legend of Dragoon fan fic and I got rave reviews. I hope this one is just as good. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Struggle

The Black Rose Chapter 2  
  
Serge, Glenn, Magus, Norris, and Karsh went inside the temple. In front of them sat Ozzie, Flea, and Harle.  
  
"Magus!" Ozzie yelled.  
  
"Ozzie, Flea, where is Slash?" Magus yelled.  
  
"Slash is dead. He was too weak for us. We replaced him with Harle here," Ozzie replied. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To kick your Asses!" Karsh yelled.  
  
"Hang on Karsh, Harle what are you doing here?" Serge asked.  
  
"Serge, ah mon ami, c'est super to see you again, non? I am here to take le garcon, Slash's place," Harle replied.  
  
"But you rule in tyranny, why? Why be a Time Disrupter?" Serge asked.  
  
"Ah, Serge, you do not understand. Deez things are not easy for moi. In every world there is le Time Disrupter. I met you in one monsier. Remember when you were first put in monsier Lynx's body?" Harle asked.  
  
"It does not matter! These three are destroying this planet, they rule harshly and once every week ten civilians are killed for the Time Disrupter's Sacrifice!" Magus yelled.  
  
"Well then I guess we have perfect reason to kick your Asses," Karsh said contently.  
  
  
  
"Where should we look first?" Orlha asked.  
  
"Well, we need to visit the time disrupters first so we can get permission to travel," Glenn said. "There is a bridge connecting our island with their island. We are almost there."  
  
The four warriors quickly came to the bridge and saw the temple off in the distance.  
  
"It should take no long than ten minutes to get there," Dario said.  
  
"Yes, but only five if we run," Glenn smiled as her started to sprint toward the tower.  
  
Fargo, Orlha, and Dario ran after him.  
  
Ozzie jumped down from his chair.  
  
"What makes you think you can defeat us?" He asked.  
  
"We have destroyed FATE, brought two worlds together to form one, defied all odds, become the most powerful beings in Time Distortion of Home World and Another World, and we have defeated the Time Devourer," Serge said assertively.  
  
"Ooh, a good rep for you I see, don't get cocky though," Flea said jumping down from her chair. "I want the cute one with blonde hair."  
  
Norris backed away.  
  
"As the Captain of the Porre Army I refuse to fight a girl," he said.  
  
"I'm stronger than you think," Flea said.  
  
"No matter, I will not fight you," Norris said.  
  
"I want Ozzie," Magus said.  
  
"No, you are mine Magus!" Glenn the frog said behind them.  
  
Orlha, Dario, Glenn the Frog, and Fargo stood there, all ready for battle.  
  
"We traveled back in time!" Glenn the knight said. "Brother Dario! I was once a Glenn the frog is me a few years ago!"  
  
"I want my human body back," the frog said.  
  
"SHUTTUP!" Ozzie yelled.  
  
Karsh jumped at Ozzie with his huge axe ready to hack. Ozzie knocked Karsh away. Karsh came charging again and Ozzie slammed Karsh in the stomach sending him fly backward and hit the wall, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
"I change my mind," Flea said. "I want that bright looking girl."  
  
"I don't want to fight," Orlha said.  
  
"But you must," Flea said with a smirk. Flea leaped at Orlha and a huge battle erupted in the room. The Glenn the knight and Glenn the frog had leaped at Magus. They fought with him while Orlha was busy with Flea.  
  
Fargo, Dario, and Norris took on Ozzie as Serge tried to convince Harle not to fight.  
  
"Please Harle, I don't want to have to fight you!" Serge yelled over all the commotion.  
  
"Je regrette mon ami, but it is Fate," Harle replied.  
  
Serge leaped at Harle and easily sliced through her.  
  
"I was tired of being on the bottom, but I was also tired of being at the top," Harle said quickly. "Now that I will die, I swill be very happy. Merci Serge." And Harle died.  
  
Flea was doing a pretty good job on Orlha, and Ozzie had already taken down Norris and Dario. It was Fargo and Ozzie one on one. Fargo kept slicing at Ozzie, but Ozzie's metal armor blocked the hits.  
  
Flea punched at Orlha. Orlha fell backward, her face a giant, bloody, mess. Orlha backed away now, fearing the time disrupter.  
  
Glenn and Glenn had Magus backed away in a corner now. They had his staff and he was wounded badly.  
  
"Now turn me back," the Frog said.  
  
The Magus did so. The two Glenns stood next to each other now. That triggered the reformation. The two Glenns molded into one.  
  
Fargo was beat. Glenn tried to help Orlha but it was no use. Serge had started attacking Ozzie but he was only knocked away several times.  
  
Ozzie slammed Fargo in the face and there was a loud CRRAACCCKKK. Fargo's skull had shattered. Fargo slumped to the floor.  
  
"You are very weak, I cannot believe that you actually live up to what you told me you have accomplished.  
  
Glenn had been beaten two. When all hope was lost, Grobyc stood there in the doorway.  
  
"Grobyc-is-here," he said in his robotic voice.  
  
Flea left Orlha and Glenn and went for Grobyc, as did Ozzie. Before Ozzie could get there, Grobyc fired his rocket fist at Ozzie and sent him flying back. Flea kicked and punched at Grobyc but his metallic arms could withstand every hit. He slammed Flea backwards.  
  
Serge killed Ozzie and Glenn killed Flea.  
  
"You have rid the land of the Time Disrupters, but I am afraid my time has come," Magus said.  
  
"I have lived a long life, and all I needed to do to complete it was to see Ozzie and Flea die. Slash is already dead, so I am now content.  
  
The Magus stopped breathing.  
  
Serge helped Dario and Norris up. Dario walked over to the Magus and picked up the Masamune sword that Glenn the Frog had dropped.  
  
Glenn helped Orlha up and he wiped the blood off her face with his handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you very much Grobyc," Serge said.  
  
"Grobyc-need-no-thanks. This-is-what-Grobyc-was-created-for," Grobyc said.  
  
Karsh started to wake up now.  
  
"Oh, hell. Did I miss it all?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you did Karsh," Glenn smiled.  
  
"Dario!" Karsh yelled.  
  
"He doesn't know any of us, yet," Orlha said.  
  
Orlha walked over to Fargo. She picked him up and put him in Ozzie's chair.  
  
"Fargo's sacrifice helped kill Ozzie, he held him off until Grobyc was able to get here, may he live with the Gods forever," Norris said.  
  
The warriors walked out of the temple.  
  
"Now what?" Glenn asked. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"We could go ask the queen," Dario said.  
  
"The Queen? You mean there is more than one ruler? I thought we just defeated the rulers," Serge said.  
  
"No, they were the time disrupters, the tyrannical leaders of this continent," Dario said. "We need to find Queen Anna, she knows all about Time and Space."  
  
"Okay, lets go then," Norris said.  
  
The seven warriors walked along the coast of the continent. Dario knew the exact way because his father was a knight at the Kingdom. Glenn knew that he would be seeing his own father, Garai soon.  
  
Serge looked up at the night sky. Right then he was wondering if he would ever get back. He was sure Luccia knew nothing about this place, and how to get them out. The kingdom was on the other side of the world, and right now they were traveling on a boat all the way there.  
  
Dario had rented them a boat and he was driving them to the Kingdom. The wind blew very fast; almost fast enough for it to be a storm; so the sails were filled with air.  
  
They had been riding the boat for about eight hours, eating only off bread, and drinking from canteens they had bought. It would only be about one more hour.  
  
Serge knew it was way past midnight and he was the only one awake besides Dario and Grobyc. He looked at his best friend Glenn, who had beaten the time devourer with him, and Glenn had saved his life. Orlha lay there, as beautiful as she was, very still, she was dead asleep  
  
There was a very strong jolt on the boat. Karsh woke up abruptly.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asked.  
  
Grobyc looked overboard and saw three large ocean creatures.  
  
"We-are-in-trouble," Grobyc said.  
  
Dario swerved the boat away from the creatures. They smashed into he side of the boat. Everybody started waking up now.  
  
The creatures were about fifteen feet long, and they looked like giant snakes. Serge had never seen any kind of creature like this before.  
  
One of the creatures leapt out of the water and onboard the boat. It had legs and arms, and a mouth full of bloody teeth. Karsh easily took the fist one out with one chop of his axe. He had decapitated the stupid creature, though now there was blood everywhere. It was all over Serge, and in Orlha's hair, and all over the boat deck.  
  
The other two monsters jumped aboard. Karsh hacked at them, and Glenn stabbed them repeatedly. Even though the monsters were on the deck now, the boat kept being hit.  
  
Serge grabbed his Mastermune and looked over the edge of the boat. There were about twenty of these monsters. Four more jumped aboard. Serge took two of them out with one fellow swoop of his Mastermune.  
  
The boat could not hold anymore, it was a fairly big boat, but not big enough for a lot of these creatures and the warriors.  
  
Karsh and Glenn were holding off the port side of the boat well, as was Grobyc and Serge holding the starboard side of the boat off well also. Orlha and Norris covered the back of the boat as Dario kept heading toward the mainland.  
  
This time the monsters let out a full-scale attack. Eight of them jumped on the board, rushing to kill the humans. Grobyc was able to knock one off the boat, and Serge had easily killed two of them, but Karsh was injured now and Glenn was getting tired. Dario swerved to a hard right forcing three of the monsters fall off, along with Orlha off the back of the boat.  
  
Orlha tried to swim after the boat, but the monsters left the boat alone now and went after Orlha.  
  
Serge and Grobyc went in after her. They dove under the cold water. There were monsters everywhere; it was like a giant nest. They were dead for sure; the monsters would pull them under from beneath.  
  
Dario turned the boat around and went after his three fellow warriors. Glenn and Norris stood there ready to help them aboard while Karsh sat down tending to his cuts.  
  
Glenn was able to get Serge onboard, and then Orlha. Orlha was choking on water; she was bleeding from a giant bite mark in her left side.  
  
Serge was doing okay, now they had to get Grobyc.  
  
The wind blew incredibly fast now and when the boat hit any of the monsters on the surface, the front of the boat would slice them in half. Dario was able to get to Grobyc and Serge quickly pulled him aboard. The monsters kept attacking though. Dario had no more time to think.  
  
"Glenn, head to the main land and get to the trading post that's there. It should be easy to find," Dario shouted.  
  
Dario let the wheel go and he dove off the side of the boat. The monsters went only after Dario.  
  
"No Dario!" Glenn shouted.  
  
Glenn had no choice; he drove the boat to the shore. He knew from Another world that Dario would land up on the forgotten island off the mainland, at least Dario in the end would be safe.  
  
Glenn had the boat dock right on the shoreline. The warriors all got off the boat. Karsh was able to use his axe, his wounds were minor, but Serge had to carry Orlha.  
  
The sun started to rise up from the ocean. It was dawn. Dario was right. Glenn saw the trading post. He would go there and ask for the directions.  
  
The six warriors got the directions to the kingdom and started on their way. They had to go through town and get a ride from one of the chariots that ran through the city.  
  
They found three chariots and rode them to the kingdom.  
  
  
  
It was about an hour of traveling, but the finally found the castle. They went up to the main door and knocked.  
  
A guard answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"We need to speak to the queen," Serge said.  
  
"What do you need to tell Queen Anna?" He asked.  
  
"We need her help," replied.  
  
"The Queen has no time for beaten stragglers like you," the guard said sternly.  
  
"Don't make us force our way through there," Glenn said.  
  
"Yeah, because we'll kick your asses so hard, your momma is gonna feel it!" Karsh yelled.  
  
(Now we know how Yo mamma jokes got started.)  
  
The guard opened the door revealing about sixty other men there in the main hall.  
  
"The P in Porre stands for perseverance," Norris smiled.  
  
"How did you know that?" The guard said astonished.  
  
"It's the Porre password," Norris whispered to Serge. "This is the old Porre army."  
  
"I am commander Norris of the Porre Army," Norris said to the commander.  
  
"I have never heard of you," the officer said. "Lets me see your badges."  
  
Norris opened his jacket and there were all his medals and his certificate of authenticity in the inside pocket.  
  
"Okay, you all may pass," the guard said. "But let me tell Queen Anna you're here first."  
  
The six warriors waited patiently.  
  
They sat out there talking for ten minutes when they saw the guard come back down the stairs giving them the order that they could see the Queen. He would only let Norris in though.  
  
"I will not see the Queen unless you let my fellow warriors in," Norris said.  
  
"Well then you cannot enter," the guard replied.  
  
"Then we gonna bust in!" Karsh yelled.  
  
Karsh and Serge ran into the main hall, Glenn and Grobyc went on in behind them.  
  
"You should always listen to your commander," Norris said pulling his pistol out and shooting the guard.  
  
Norris ran in after his friends, he knew they would win, the old Porre army was just backup they were not any good. He started shooting his pistol from the back while protecting the injured Orlha.  
  
Glenn wasn't doing too badly. He had probably taken out the most soldiers so far. His double Einlanzers could smash the weak piece of steel leftover that the army used. He knew of course this wasn't the whole army.  
  
Serge swung his large Mastermune around killing soldiers off twice as quickly. The Mastermune was a pole with one curved blade on each end. Since there were two blades altogether he could kill two people at once with it.  
  
Grobyc would stun the enemy first by smashing their face and kicking at their legs and stomach, and then once they were weak Karsh eliminated them with one large swoop. Karsh was no slouch when it came to fighting.  
  
The army was gone now, and the warriors were free to go upstairs.  
  
"Make room for the Queen!" One attendant yelled running down the stairs. Little did he know that there were sixty dead bodies lying around.  
  
"I need to see the queen!" Serge yelled with his friends standing strong behind him.  
  
"Well you will have to wait!" A strong voice boomed.  
  
Serge saw Lynx and Garai walking down the stairs with Kid behind them.  
  
"Queen Anna run back upstairs," Lynx said.  
  
"Kid!" Serge yelled.  
  
"My name ain't Kid anymore! The name is Anna!" Anna yelled back. "Zappa! Take care of your son Karsh here!"  
  
A big burly man ran down the stairs confronted by his own flesh and blood, Karsh.  
  
"Serge is mine," Lynx glistened.  
  
"I want my father," Glenn said sternly.  
  
"Well you ain't gettin me!" Anna yelled running back up the stairs. Norris fired his pistol and nailed Anna right in the leg.  
  
Lynx jumped off the stairs with Garai and started the battle.  
  
"Grobyc!" Norris yelled, "Protect Orlha while I get Anna!"  
  
"Affirmative," the android said.  
  
Zappa started hacking at Karsh, Axe vs. Axe, Father vs. Son. 


	3. The Battle

CHAPTER 3  
  
(I Hope you all are enjoying the story so far.)  
  
  
  
Glenn and Garai were really goin' at it. They were hacking at each other, Einlanzer vs. Einlanzer, Father vs. Son. It was tough for Glenn to live up to his father Garai.  
  
Glenn ducked and weaved Garai's attacks. It had been a while since he actually had a worthy opponent. Glenn then used a strategy he had gained when fighting the Tim Devourer. Glenn took the sword in his left hand, and as Garai came down with both his swords, Glenn turned the blade in his left hand to the side knocking both of Garai's swords away, and Glenn took the sword in his right hand and cut Garai's head off.  
  
Karsh had blown his father away. Zappa was way too slow for Karsh. Karsh didn't hold back, he just hacked away at Zappa, and Karsh won.  
  
Serge and Lynx were too evenly matched. Mastermune vs. Mastermune the two took each other on.  
  
Norris bolted up the stairs to Anna. Lynx diverted his attention to Norris though for the time being and chased him up the stairs. Serge followed, trying to keep up with Lynx.  
  
Norris picked Anna up and did the dumbest thing he could have done to save his life. He jumped off of the balcony…  
  
Luccia was wondering where the team could have gone. They were gone for much longer than she expected. In all of her studies there was only one way to destroy the Frozen Flame, by using the Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger on it, but they were both in this new world.  
  
Norris landed hard. His right leg cracked in half. He yelled in pain as he dropped Anna. Anna was too wounded in the leg from Norris' shot. Lynx and Serge were face to face at the top of the staircase. They started their duel up again.  
  
Lynx slashed at Serge but Serge knew all the ways to block a Mastermune. It was an endless battle.  
  
Glenn ran up the stairs to his friend in need. Lynx turned and saw Glenn right before him. Serge stood behind him blocking the stairs that continued up. There was the balcony, and a wall. That was all the choices for him.  
  
Glenn came down hard on Lynx. Lynx blocked the two hits and twirled to catch Serge's Mastermune just in time.  
  
Karsh ran to Norris' assistance and picked him up. He held Norris in one hand and Anna in the other. Karsh ran to Grobyc and dropped Norris and Anna off there. He headed up the stairs to end the combat.  
  
Luccia sat in her studies bewildered at what could be taking them so long. She could not risk the chance of going through, because they could be dead for all she knew…  
  
Grobyc looked outside through the gates and he saw the old Porre army marching through. Grobyc backed away and called to Serge on the balcony.  
  
"Serge-the-army-is-coming!" Grobyc yelled.  
  
Karsh brought his axe down on Lynx's Mastermune and Lynx blocked the hit. He kicked Serge away, but Glenn stuck the two Einlanzers through Lynx's stomach and pushed Lynx off of the balcony.  
  
Lynx landed flat on his back, dead now for sure.  
  
Glenn, Serge, and Karsh ran down the stairs to get Orlha, Norris, and Anna.  
  
"We can't go on like this," Serge said as he was running. "We are going to eventually die."  
  
"Well if you mates could tell me what you're doin' here maybe I can help yer sorry arses," Kid said as Karsh was picking her up.  
  
The team headed up the stairs into the rooms on the second floor.  
  
"Well, how do we get out of here then?" Glenn asked.  
  
As they were running, Glenn came to a stop. The team turned to see what was wrong.  
  
"Its…. Lynx…." Glenn said as he fell on his knees. "He is possessing my body…"  
  
Serge helped Glenn up; Glenn transformed right there. He formed double Glenn's, the normal body, which was possessed by Lynx, and the duplicate, which was Glenn.  
  
The possessed body ran backward to the Porre Army. The real Glenn was okay now, and the team kept running.  
  
"Well," Anna started. "We have to find the Black Rose."  
  
"The Black Rose?" Serge said running.  
  
"Yeah, a long time ago, in Belthasar's library, he use to water a flower every day. The flower was different; it lasted for one hundred years. After all that time it kept its petals, it just turned black. There is only one way to get to it. We have to go to the Chronopolis in this world and enter the recreated form of the Frozen Flame. That will take us to the real Frozen Flame in Terra Tower, and Belthasar's Library is located in the Terra Tower. The flower is there," Anna said.  
  
"Sounds like an extreme amount of work," Orlha said.  
  
"Oh, it is mate, but it's the only way" Anna replied.  
  
The group ran through the rooms on the second floor. They came to a balcony that was positioned over the water. Karsh threw Anna and Orlha over, and Serge threw Norris over. Glenn, Serge, Grobyc, and Karsh jumped off after them.  
  
They all plummeted into the ocean.  
  
Orlha could not kick, and neither could Norris or Anna. Serge found the three of them under water and they all held onto him. He swam to the surface and swam to the beach. Glenn, Karsh and Grobyc were already there.  
  
Anna directed them to the dock. They hopped a sturdy boat and sailed off.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Karsh asked.  
  
"As long as it takes to get to Chronopolis," Anna replied.  
  
Anna directed them to the Dead Sea. Serge prayed they would not bump into those sea creatures again.  
  
The boat entered the Dead Sea, and they traveled through the vortex.  
  
They ended up at the Chronopolis and they ran off inside. Serge had no clue what this new Chronopolis was like, and he hoped it would not be bad…  
  
  
  
They came to the main hall. It was much different than the one Serge was accustomed to. It was one big room, no robots, and no security, just a room.  
  
They walked through the small door that was at the end of the hallway and came to a large white room. There was no ceiling or floor just all white. Serge looked behind him but found no door.  
  
"Hey guys, what the heck is this?" Serge said. "Where is the door we came through?"  
  
The whole team turned to find just white.  
  
Serge turned again and saw a large computer room in front of him now. He glanced behind him and saw the wall of the room. The team was there too. Serge was bewildered as to what had happened.  
  
Inside the computer room was a map of the world. It looked somewhat different than Home world and Another world. There was a ghost in front of the map. The team did not want to disturb him or get into any fights, so they turned and left through the door that was there.  
  
This time it was all black instead of white. Serge ran forward and looked behind him. There was nothing. He could no longer see his companions either. The entire area flashed red.  
  
Serge was startled and fell backward, instead of landing on the "invisible floor"; he just fell and kept falling. It was as if he had just fallen off a cliff, but he could not see the ground.  
  
The room flashed red again, and two bloodshot eyes appeared above him. Serge stopped falling and just floated there. He suddenly felt the floor form beneath him.  
  
Serge stared up at the eyes. They looked incredibly familiar. Serge could not say where he knew them from though. He turned around and appeared in a room with a large black creature. Serge looked up to see the Frozen Flame. His companions were not there though.  
  
"Who are you?" The creature boomed.  
  
"I am lost in time," Serge said not really knowing where he was.  
  
"You must be the Chrono Shift," the creature replied. "I am FATE."  
  
Serge remembered defeating FATE in Another World.  
  
"I have been called the Chrono Trigger, but never the Chrono Shift. What is it?" Serge asked.  
  
"Chrono means time. So there for you are the Time Trigger, the Time Shift, and you hold the Time Cross in your belt," FATE replied.  
  
"I need to travel through this Frozen Flame," Serge said.  
  
"But first," FATE started, "aren't you going to ask me where your friends are?"  
  
"I was wondering that too," Serge said.  
  
"They are with Luccia in their normal world. That Frozen Flame in your world is sealed off forever. I healed them as they traveled."  
  
"How do I get back if it is sealed off forever?" Serge asked.  
  
"You can go to your world one more time, but you shall not return to this world ever again."  
  
"May I enter the Frozen Flame?"  
  
"Go right ahead. Godspeed Chrono Trigger."  
  
Serge climbed a ladder and jumped into the Frozen Flame.  
  
Serge was falling through time again. He felt the eyes watching him again. Now he knew who's they were. It was Harle, watching Serge get lost…  
  
Serge lie flat on the stone floor in front of the authentic Frozen Flame, he looked up to be face to face with the Time Devourer.  
  
"I see you have returned," the Time Devourer boomed. You are lost, and even though you may be the Chrono Trigger, the Chrono Shift, and you wield the Chrono Cross, FATE will not let you by in your life easily. You have been chosen to live this life. Whether you like it or not, and right now, your fate is not decided. Time was disrupted when Harle brought you to FATE just now. The prediction is scrambled up now, and it is unknown if you will live through the fight or die."  
  
The Time Devourer flew forward at Serge. Serge stood there ready for the attack. He swerved the Devourer and jabbed the Mastermune into its back. The Devourer howled in pain. But Serge kept the Mastermune in there; he actually drove it into the Devourer's back farther.  
  
The Devourer turned and looked Serge right in the eyes… 


	4. The Conclusion

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The Time Devourer looked Serge square in the eyes, and died.  
  
Serge pulled the Mastermune out of its back and ran down the stairs to find Belthasar, the prophet of time…  
  
Serge crossed the balcony that looked like the one in Viper Manor, and found Belthasar.  
  
"Belthasar!" Serge shouted with exasperation.  
  
"Chrono Shift, you have arrived," Belthasar said pleasantly.  
  
"Where is the Black Rose?" Serge asked.  
  
"It is right here," Belthasar said moving to the side.  
  
The Rose was intact, but the flower was completely black.  
  
"You have already disrupted time. You have killed two Time Devourers, Lavos, Harle, and The Frozen Flame is inoperable now. This is not the way it should have been, but you have proved yourself worthy. Or well, almost."  
  
"What do you mean almost?" Serge asked.  
  
Glenn walked out from the shadows.  
  
"Glenn?" Serge said in bewilderment.  
  
"No," Glenn replied. "Not Glenn. Lynx."  
  
Serge recognized the possessed Glenn; it really was Lynx.  
  
"Now, Serge," Belthasar started. "You do know that Lynx is just the physical form of FATE, right?"  
  
Serge nodded.  
  
"Then you know why you have to fight him then," Belthasar continued. "You have already destroyed FATE once, you have disrupted her predictions, you have killed Lynx before, and you have destroyed the bend of time. The only thing stopping you from going home is Lynx here."  
  
Serge ran to Lynx. It just looked like Glenn with a Mastermune, Serge could tell the difference though. This wasn't Glenn; this was his enemy.  
  
Serge flung the Mastermune around like it was a feather. He felt a major adrenaline rush. He had worked so hard, and gotten so far, there was no way he could lose at a time like this.  
  
Lynx blocked his hits, and he tried a few times to swipe Serge's legs. Serge was getting so aggravated now though. Every hit he tried to make, Lynx would block.  
  
As Serge blocked one of Lynx's own hits, he kicked Lynx in the stomach, and dropped the Mastermune. He pulled Anna's dagger out of his boot and put it into Lynx's back.  
  
When Serge had rescued Orlha, Anna, and Norris from the water after they jumped from the balcony, he had taken Anna's necklace for good luck. It really was good luck this time.  
  
Serge wasn't going to kill Lynx with Anna's weapon though. He did leave the dagger in Lynx's back, but he picked up the Mastermune, and put it through Lyn's stomach. It went through to the other side.  
  
He yanked it out and Lynx fell to the ground. Serge also pulled out Anna's dagger to return to her.  
  
"What now?" Serge asked.  
  
"You have completed my Prophecy. Not FATE's, but my own. You may use my Black Rose," Belthasar said.  
  
Belthasar removed the ancient flower from its vase and handed it to Serge.  
  
A blue streak of light flew across the room, and Harle's eyes were looking down on Serge again.  
  
"Goodbye Chrono Shift. You have proved yourself the title of Chrono Trigger," Belthasar waved.  
  
Serge was in Terra Tower again. He lie flat on the stone ground with the Rose in his hand. He picked himself up and put the rose on the authentic Frozen Flame that was behind him. A young girl was there where the Time Devourer should be.  
  
"Schala?" Serge said in wonder.  
  
The girl looked up and ran to Serge.  
  
"My Chrono Trigger is here!" Schala shouted.  
  
Serge had been reunited with the soul he set free after he defeated Lavos. Now all he had to do was return to the Chronopolis and find Luccia and the others. But that mean exiting Terra Tower first, and Serge had new company to do it with.  
  
Serge and Schala ran down the stairs of time, and hoped that the others would not be too worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew!!! It's finally done! I hope you all liked it. I loved it, but I think the plot is a little too choppy, and a little hard to understand if you haven't beaten Chrono Cross and at least know a little about Chrono Trigger. I made up all the Chrono Shift on m y own, just to add for kicks. Well, thanks for reading! And please R+R, I really wanna know what you guys thought. 


End file.
